This invention relates to gas discharge devices and particularly, but not exclusively, to thyratrons.
A thyratron generally comprises an anode, a cathode, and an intervening grid structure contained within an envelope filled with gas. When it is wished to establish conduction through the device, a discharge is produced within the thyratron by applying a suitable potential to a control grid.